


So Let Me Kiss You Now

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, F/M, Getting Together, Making Out, Police Officer Hitch, Police Officer Marlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: She's been in this car with him for longer than she has the patience for. They've been a thing that's building up for a while now, so is it really a surprise that she finally gives in and kisses him?Judging from the way that he presses back, it isn't much a shock for him either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> sooo i don't even know if you're still on the hitchlow train, man, but you were my go to person when I had ideas for these two nerds, so. yeah.
> 
> I didn't even know that I was still hyped about them either, but I reread your comment on that cupcake fic and got ot thinking about how, fuck yeah, in modern aus they'd totally be cops. ......and somehow it lead to stakeout makeouts (i was *this* close to naming it that, you have no idea). so i wrote this at like 5am instead of being a normal person and sleeping. 
> 
> anyway. hope everybody reading this has a good valentine's day. (i didnt even think i'd be posting anything today this year but holy shit man. timing is my buddy tonight apparently)
> 
> [music i ended up listening to and took the title from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmCf34TVSSQ) (even though... i usually dont like country).

                She’s not even going to lie. This is fulfilling multiple fantasies all at once. Like, eight, at _least_. Here she is, straddling him as they sit in the front seat of the car and he’s got one hand on the outside of her thigh, steadily dragging up her leg and pushing her skirt up as it does. Granted, she had to give him the gentle nudging of putting it there first, but he’s getting involved, so, really who is she to complain?

 

                He’s got his other hand tangled in the hairs on the back of her head and she can feel his fingers twitch and jerk when she bites, even softly, on his lower lip. That hand had started on the front her chest, her own fingers pressing a confident touch into his, but he had only dragged his palm up, twisting around the back of her neck until he grasped the back of her head to press more into their kiss. His fingers curl into the strands in a way that make her wonder what it’d feel like if he pulled it. However, she knows that’s going to be something she suggests before he even thinks about trying it.

 

                On the thought of trying something, she tilts forward into his mouth a little more, rolls down with her hips. The reaction is immediate – his fingers tighten into her hair as his other hand shoves her skirt up the rest of the way so he can reach the skin of her hip without the fabric of her pantyhose in the way. He squeezes, causing her to exhale sharply into his mouth, and uses that grip to press her downwards into him as he jerks up, rubbing sweetly right between her legs. Heat surges through her, down her navel and pooling beneath it at the action.

 

                “Marlow,” she moans against his lips, one of her own hands dropping from where she’s been cupping his chin to coast down the front of his dress shirt, fingertips catching at each of the buttons. She wants to unbutton each one and kiss her way down the skin each one reveals, but she knows that this is neither the time, nor the place to take it as slow as she wants to. Knowing that was part of the reason she was so insistent on guiding his hands along her body, when he was so hesitant – willing, she knew, but just worried about making the wrong move despite her assurances – because soon enough something’s going to interrupt, the moment they’re waiting for will happen, or they’ll be called back. Unlike most people who tried to get it on in their car, they didn’t have to worry about getting caught.

 

                Seeing as how, well, _they_ were the only cops in the area. And it was the middle of the night. On their stakeout.

 

                (She kind of can’t believe it – she’s, while her boss doesn’t know this, getting paid to make out with her partner. It’s every dream about the job she’s ever had. Except, of course, the handcuffs, but. They’ll get there.)

 

                Marlow seems to like the way she says his name, because he lets out a short groan in response, the tips of his fingers poking out from the top of her skirt, slowly curling and plucking just a tad against the hem of what’s underneath. Again, she bites his lip, rocking into him, a silent praise for the sound and the touches. His fingers press into the tendon of neck and his mouth falls open just a little more, hips coming up in return. They begin to set a pace where she presses against the tent of his slacks and he pushes upwards into the heat his fingers are edging towards. She smiles, breathless, but so, so very pleased with this outcome of tonight’s shift, and takes that new gap between his lips as an opening to slip some tongue into their kiss.

 

                He gives a little gasp at the contact, the air sucking from her mouth to his so quickly that it makes her lips tingle a little. Unsure of whether or not that was apparently too much, she’s about to pull back when he begins to slide his own against hers, tentative and pleasant. It’s kind of endearing, the almost timid way he’s going about doing this, as if he thinks she’s just going to tell him to stop if he does something she doesn’t like.

 

                It’s sweet.

 

                She grinds down harder this time, causing him to inhale again, before he drops his hand to the other side of her hip, making it easier to tug her down against him with each of his small thrusts. The feeling of both his hands on her waist causes her own to shake as she pushes one up the bottom of his shirt, dragging along the skin of his abdomen, the other running up the side of his face to drag through his hair. Every day, he’s come in with it perfectly combed, perfectly straight, and every day she’s wanted to run her hands through it, thoroughly muse it up so that everyone knew exactly what she was doing with him.

 

                Well. Now’s her chance.

 

                With little amounts of light tugging to direct him where she wants him, she has him pull back from their kiss. He comes out of it, dazed as hell, eyes hooded – not especially more than his usual bored stare – but staring at her. With the bare amounts of lighting it looks as if his irises have been swallowed whole by the darkness of his pupils, dark and _lustful_ as they skit over her, likely taking in every aspect of her frazzled state like she’s doing to him. His eyes dip, hanging in place, and she just _knows_ that he’s staring at her mouth, so her eyes go to do the same in turn.

 

                And. Holy god. She doesn’t know exactly what hers looks like, but she can understand the staring if she looks anything like he does. He looks completely _debauched_ , lips parted enough to heave out breaths of air as he pants, spit slicking his entire bottom lip and dribbling at the corners of his mouth – a rosy, reddened thing now, with little indents where she had been into. The corner of it, along with his upper lip, is glistening with her chap stick, oily enough to hit the light just right and make it really glimmer. She licks her lip, both in interest and to vaguely see if she can taste it anymore, but by now it’s pretty much all gone, either on Marlow’s mouth or swallowed by the both of them.

 

                It makes her almost want to pull more out and put it on again, to kiss him and smear it all over, mouth her way down his neck and chest, leaving behind pinkish streaks of beeswax and whatever else is in that tube that smells of chocolate-covered strawberries. Before she can get too far into that fantasy, however, Marlow mirrors her, pink tongue poking out briefly between his full, _full_ lips. She kind of wants to suck that into her mouth a little more at the moment.

 

                She knows now, at that second, that no matter how much she tried to kid herself before, that she wouldn’t be able to stop, not after seeing him like this, or hearing the sound that comes out of his mouth when she presses into him. Still staring down at him, she reaches for their radio, unused tonight up until now, and presses the button on the side, speaking into it despite the growing confusion on his face, “Suspect isn’t coming out, don’t think he’s in there at all. Freudenberg and I are going to grab something to eat before heading back.”

 

                The radio crackles back a _10-4_ , which Hitch is thankful for. They have been out here for a while – long enough for her to finally give in and kiss her partner, even – so it’s understandable that they’d be coming back when they haven’t seen any activity at all since they arrived. By the time they get there, they’ll likely be carding out, as it is.

 

                She drops the police radio back to its place and grins down at him. She can see the edges of his lips twitch to return the smile, but he still doesn’t know what she’s up to, so it wavers, but she doesn’t mind it. He’s pretty cute when he’s confused, she’s always thought so.

 

                “I’m-” he bites his lips, brows coming together as he debates on what to ask, how to word his questions, and she can’t help but smile a little harder at it, fingers combing his hair in encouragement. “I’m not very hungry.”

 

                And that really wasn’t even the point of her radioing out. She smirks, dragging her nails back down to the top of his pants, enjoying the full body shiver she earns from the touch. Leaning in close enough that their breaths ghost over each other, but they aren’t quite touching, she moves her hands to the hem of her own shirt, getting ready to lift it up over her head.

 

                “Why, Marlow,” even with just this tone and her close proximity, he stills licks his lips at her whispering his name. “Can’t you tell? Neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my snk/writing tumblr that could honestly be a little more active](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> "You know, we're going to have to fill out one of those interoffice personal relationship forms now."
> 
> "Pretty sure there's a bet going on about when we'd finally get together anyway. By the time we get there and ask, I bet they'll have one already drawn up."
> 
> "...bet?"
> 
> "Oh, Marlow, honey."


End file.
